<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter womb and idiot bunny by Henrikson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333091">Winter womb and idiot bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson'>Henrikson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood &amp; Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund Has Feelings, E. Aster Bunnymund Has Issues, Homeless Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Oblivious E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Guardians of Childhood, Stupidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcannon of Aster being an unobservant idiot, worried guardians,a tired pregnant Jack and creepy Pitch!<br/>Feel free to use! (I'm beggin ya)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter womb and idiot bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here's the rundown!</p><p>A few months before the start of the movie Jack and Bunny have a drunken romp after a attending a spirit gathering, Jack wakes up first and bails before Aster who doesn't remember a thing much to Jack relief.<br/>Jack later finds out that he's pregnant and keeps it secret.<br/>Starts of the movie goes the same except during "welcome party" Jack is winded from being frown in the sack and the kits are kicking, him being more angry goes off on bunny calling him out for being a duck and revealing that he wasn't even the one who started the blizzard.</p><p>His rant has an obvious effect on his health and he accidentally brings attention to his stomach that he'd previously kept crouched to hide.<br/>Tooth starts panicking thinking that Jack fell on his stomach when being dropped and the room erupts with yelling and elves running around the room.guilty North and Bunny.<br/>Being brought against his wishes to the medic yeti he's given the all clear but to remain rested.<br/>Que Jack trying to use that to leave only to have them argue with him and he lets slip that he's homeless and that the dad is out of the picture and an ass(ter) the make him stay now believing that that was what Manny actually wanted (kinda true) a spirit pregnancy was unheard of as was actual spirit children.</p><p>When the guardians are called to the tooth palace he is left at the poll to rest with baby tooth, they come back briefly after their failure and Jack gives them the idea of collecting the teeth themselves. They come back again without Sandy and during the Easter help they move to the warren. Jack gets to know Bunny and laments about telling him. <br/>When its time to bring Sophie home Bunny takes her instead and Jack goes into one of the tunnels with baby tooth to think where he bumps into Pitch for the first time.<br/>Pitch immediately realizes that Jack is pregnant and figures out that Bunny is the father. He's convinced that Jack and bunnys known feud is fake to hide the fact that he was a winter womb and bunny purposefully keeps him hidden to explain why jack has no acquaintances or friends.</p><p>Pitch tries to taunts him into leaving Bunny for him, purposefully not mentioning the kits but Jack picks up on it and has a clear idea on what he was going to do to them (kill them to make room for his own) <br/>Jack of cause says no and pitch knows that Jacks abilities are to strong for him to just kidnap him as he had stoped him from destroying the eggs so instead he takes baby tooth and threatens that he'll get Jack no matter what.</p><p>Jack runs back to the others just as bunny returns in a rush looking at Jack like he'd grown two heads, pitch had flaunted his threats to him as well.<br/>Bunny now knows but is keeping silent and focuses on Easter bun thankfully not ignoring Jack. He gets to help with directing the eggs outside with Bunny but they get into an argument and Jack flies off to his lake when he's confronted by pitch with a similar speech from the movie . Again he says no but Pitch is ready this time and threatens to kill baby tooth if he doesn't hand over the staff. </p><p>Pitch breaks staff, Jack is injured, the guardians show up with the Jamie and his friends who happened to witness his and Bunnys fight. They win, Sandy is back and pitch is dragged back into the shadows.<br/>Aster apologises to Jack and asks for him to be his mate getting awes from the guardians who upon realising that Bunny is the actual father they get mad and chew him out much to jacks amusement until his water breaks early because of the fight and everyone starts panicking cause their to early but bunny is over the moon but a kick the shin and he points out how Pooka pregnancies are much shorter then human ones and that that means that the kits are pooka.</p><p> </p><p>Cut to a few years later Jack and Bunny are relaxing in the warren with three kits running about playing, Jack is close to eight pregnant with a human this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for crap spelling and gramma, kinda obvious why I can't fully write out my ideas T-T</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>